


granted

by parkerxheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Gets One, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Platonic Cuddling, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers for Endgame, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!Peter had watched Tony snap his fingers, save the universe.He had watched him come so close to death’s clutches while he could do nothing but cry and say that they won.But despite all the damage his right side sustained, he was okay.He was alive.ORAU where Tony survives the snap.





	granted

**Author's Note:**

> what if Tony didn't die?

Peter had watched Tony snap his fingers, save the universe.

He had watched him come so close to death’s clutches while he could do nothing but cry and say that they won.

But despite all the damage his right side sustained, he was okay.

He was  _ alive. _

And Peter fidgetted anxiously waiting until he got news.

“Peter?”

His head snapped up at the familiar sound of Pepper’s voice.

Her lip quivered as she spoke. “He’s awake and he wants to see you.”

Tears sprung into Peter’s eyes.  _ He’s okay he’s okay he’s-  _ “Okay,” he whispered, shakily standing and following Pepper towards Tony’s room, heart pounding in his throat.

He wasn’t sure he had ever started crying so fast.

His entire right arm was clad in bandages along with that side of his neck and was dressed in a baby blue hospital gown.

But he was  _ awake  _ and  _ looking at Peter. _

“Oh my god,” Peter sobbed, bringing a trembling hand up to his mouth.

“Come here, kid,” Tony said, voice wavering.

Peter wasted no time in crossing the room and climbing onto the bed next to Tony, snuggling into his side while the man wrapped his left arm tightly around his body, hand in his head of unruly curls. Peter tucked his head into the unburnt side of Tony’s neck, not even embarrassed that he was still crying his eyes out.

“Hey, hey,” Tony whispered. “I’m sorry I scared you, kid.”

“You were dead!” Peter cried, wailing pathetically into Tony’s neck. “I watched you die!”

“But I’m not,” Tony murmured. “I’m okay.”

Peter’s body shook with sobs as he continued to cry into Tony, basking in the man’s presence because he was  _ alive  _ and they were  _ hugging  _ and suddenly, everything felt like it could be okay.

“Christ, kid, you’re gonna make me cry,” Tony said, chuckling lightly.

Peter choked on a sob. He never wanted to let go. He came so close to losing another father figure.  _ So close. _

“I need to say something in case I don’t get the chance to again,” Tony said and took a breath. “I love you, Peter.”

The tears came again at full force. “I love you too!” Peter wailed. It was extremely pathetic but he just could not stop crying.

He felt a tiny kiss against the top of his head and only cried harder.

“Calm down a little, kid,” Tony said, a tad worried.

Peter sniveled and forced his tears to slow down, removing his face from Tony’s neck.

Tony frowned softly and reached up, starting to wipe away Peter’s tears with his hand. Peter leaned into the gesture, silent tears running down his cheeks.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Tony said gently. “Make sure you be good to Morgan while I’m in this dumb hospital bed.”

_ Morgan. _

Tony’s daughter.

Tony had a family now.

Peter nodded and bit his quivering lip.

“Hey,” Tony said softly. “I’m going to be okay.”

Peter winced as he burst into tears all over again. Tony pushed his face gently back where it was before and kissed his head one more time.

“I love you,” Peter whispered. “I’m so glad I get to say it.”

“God, Peter,” Tony murmured. “I love you so much. You’re the one thing I never second guessed, and I second guess everything I do.”

That made Peter’s heart warm.

And he made a promise that he’d never take anyone for granted ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is just my coping mechanism to deal with Endgame, because my golly jesus do I need it
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
